Lick
by Vijju123
Summary: SUMMARY- One shots don't need summary But still- For once, Misaki asks Takumi to lick….


**TITLE-** Lick.

 **INSPIRATION-** Inspiration taken from Violet's "Boobs". It was a sweet one-shot~. Also, I got an immediate request from a very loyal reader. (he agreed even in exchange of 200 points if I do it NOW. I would had asked way less after August but when he said he _really_ wants a one-shot I JUST couldn't deny. So cute of you dear~)

 **SUMMARY-** One shots don't need summary~ But still-

For once, Misaki asks Takumi to _lick_ ….

A line from one shot.

" _An almost inaudible moan escaped from his lips…."_

 **RATINGS-** T

 **GENRE-** Romance/Humour

 **PAIRINGS-** Misaki/Takumi

 **OTHER STUFF-** Slot of Chapter 5 is solely reserved for game breaking one-shot. I will move this one shot to main collection once chapter 5 is posted, if it will be…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was a warm summer night but Takumi didn't care. Because waiting on the park bench was _his_ beauty in black. Life couldn't be more beautiful for Takumi. He cannot believe that it's been _only_ one year since they started dating. With Misaki, every moment of life seemed colourful...exciting… as if life has become a new adventure. The only unwanted part was _separation_ when he would leave Misaki at her house and would be alone for the night.

 _How he wanted to be with her_ _ **even**_ _more…_

"Here are the ice cream cones, sir" the ice cream vendor said.

Takumi and Misaki had been out on a movie date in evening and Takumi's reluctance to end it resulted in her sitting at _10p.m._ on a deserted park bench. He quickly retreated to get them ice creams before Misaki could open her mouth to protest that how late she was to reach home (Takumi _really_ wished that she got _that_ late and ended up staying the night at _his_ …)

Taking the ice creams in both of his hands, he made his way towards her. _All_ of his focus was on her. Even from the distance, her figure seemed _ethereal_. Her black _tight_ dress perfectly complimented her raven hair. And her _eyes_ …. just don't get him talking about them! The _amber_ colour of them, it seemed as if he could make a _world_ in them. The two orbs which conveyed all her emotions, her innocence and her honesty with no deceit. He stopped when he reached to her and sat beside her.

"Took you long enough!" she huffed with fake annoyance, but it was melodic to Takumi's ears.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. He couldn't make out any words. All he could do was to _stare and admire._ From closely, she seemed _divine...breath taking_ …she seemed _perfect...like_ someone made _just for him_.

Ultimately Misaki herself took the initiative to take her ice cream and prompted him to eat the _luscious ice cream_ before it melts.

"Just where do you dream off these days?" she scolded him, licking her ice cream. "And I know its summer, but you know we could had done without ice creams. We shouldn't waste money like this…" she said.

 _Every money spent for one more moment with you is well spent_ he thought in his mind. He would had spoken that and watched her blush but he found himself the _prey_ now. He loved to tease her…to make her angry at him…to make her laugh and feel comfortable with him. He just _loved_ her. But at the present moment, he couldn't do a thing. His mouth couldn't form a word. He brought the ice cream to his lips _but just couldn't eat it_. He couldn't move his lips.

 _How could he when in front of him was some divine beauty?_

Everything about her was _just_ _so_ _perfect_. Her personality, her humour, her friendship, her support… _her love_. Takumi couldn't take his eyes off the _Goddess_ in front of him. He started to lick his ice cream _distractedly_. His eyes scanned her, relishing every piece of what they could get of her today. Her _soft_ hands, her _bare_ legs, her _lucrative_ neck and her _tight_ black dress which perfectly fit her raven hair. The dress _tightly_ hugged her body, bringing out the beauty of her bodys even more. It added a _tint_ _of_ _sensuality_ in her. It was _dangerously_ revealing. It had caught his eyes from the moment he saw her in the evening. She would kill him if he said that he stared at her the _entire_ movie. Just looking at her made him _sweat_. His heart pounded in his chest as he tried to hide his blush. He _dared_ not to see the _cleavage_ revealed by the dress because if he did, he won't be able to control himself from _kissing_ her right _then and there._

 _Just then, a drop of ice cream falls on her breasts…_

Misaki moans at the cool feeling of the ice cream on her chest.

Takumi _gulps_ as he feels his face reddening. Now he couldn't take his eyes off from the _lucky_ drop which was _riding_ her bosom…and _that moan..._

 _Strange ways of fate_.

He shakes his head and tries to focus elsewhere. He looks up, _only to see Misaki staring and_ _ **smiling**_ at him. He didn't take a moment to register that she _caught_ him.

"Well, Takumi," she said in a voice sounding sensual to him.

 _He couldn't hold himself if she continued like that…_

"Takumi..." She purred in a manner seductive to him, "Perhaps you should _lick it off_." She said in an _alluring_ whisper.

An almost _inaudible_ moan escaped his lips. And then the realization of her request sinked in.

 _JUST WHAT DID SHE ASK?!_

Takumi reddened…and reddened…and reddened till he felt his face would melt.

" _C'mon Takumi! Just do it!"_ she said.

Takumi _just_ couldn't _resist_ her anymore. The world then became inconsequent to him. They were here, alone in a dark night, in a deserted park. There was something _kinky_ about them _doing_ _ **that**_ here.

With uneven breaths and a racing heart, he _bent_ and brought his mouth _closer_ to her bosom. He could _feel_ something _seductive_ emanating from them. _The warmth…The softness…The smell…_

With a burning face, he _inched his lips_ closer, and was _about to do it_ when Misaki **strongly** pushed him away.

"Just what are you _doing_ you perverted bastard?" Misaki shouted at him.

"W-W-Wha-What?" Takumi stammered, "Y-You a-asked t-to-"

" _lick it off_ " she completed, "Yes. JUST LICK THAT ICE CREAM OFF YOUR FACE YOU PERVERT!"

It was then that Takumi noticed that almost the entire ice cream was smudged on his face and that she had asked him to lick the ice cream off his face [ and NOT what the readers understood~~~]

But now he felt there was no reason to lick the ice cream because it might have melted because of his blush. He wiped the sweat off his fore head nervously and instantly looked in some other direction.

Misaki _really_ liked the Takumi she saw once they started dating. _Slowly_ she was getting the hang of things. Now _she_ wasn't the one who was _always_ blushing and stammering. She _never_ thought that this idea of hers would work. It even gave her _many more_ ideas to _turn the tables_ against Takumi after marriage. She couldn't control her laughter and burst out laughing.

It took only one look for Takumi on the laughing and smirking Misaki to know that _he had been played._

"You…You did that _intentionally_ right?" He questioned.

"Your pervertness _is_ contagious" she said laughing off.

"Well, this pervert knows a _bit_ off things too..." he smirked like a wolf.

Misaki looked at him confused. "What _exactly_ do you know?" she asked.

"That ice cream kisses are _sweet_ " and with that he crashed his lips onto hers and…well…they enjoyed the _sweet_ fantasy XD.

-x-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x-x-x-x—xx-x—xx-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-

Okay so first of all. This one-shot was done on an _immediate_ request. I got the request like three hours ago and I JUST couldn't deny him because of how sweetly he requested. In the end I joked that "Well, pray to God. If he wills, I will write." And he was like, "I have faith in God!" and went to sleep. I _really_ want that when he wakes up, he sees this one-shot and is satisfied by the quality.

I know that it's not _that_ good when compared to other one shots (reader's discretion requested), the thing is that this one-shot was given ZERO EDITING, ZERO RE-READING because of well…. less time. I do hope it still appeals to you people, and I will write more one shots _if_ Lady Violet doesn't kill me after reading the inspiration XD

Till then, Farewell, we will meet again if its destined~

Rate and review

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-

 **QUESTIONS- Marking scheme ABOLISHED. However, if users WANTS to get points, they should indicate the same to me in PM.**

 **Q1-** Give any _**THREE**_ signs of love shown by **MISAKI** in this fiction.

 **Q2-** How did you find Takumi's thought and reaction? Were they natural and geniune? Or they were strange and out of character? Give points/ arguments on your opinion.

 **Q3-** **REFERENCE TO CONTEXT-**

 **"Takumi..." She purred in a manner seductive to him, "Perhaps you should _lick it off_." She said in an _alluring_ whisper.**

i) Elaborate on what Misaki meant when she said _"lick it off"_

ii) Why was Takumi nervous?

iii)What was Takumi about to do when she asked him to lick it off and why?

iv) This oneshot might be correlated to another one of author's oneshot. Name that other oneshot and tell how/what hints led you to this conclusion.

v)What according to you was the climax of this oneshot? Why do you think so?

vi)What "tricks" was used by author to maintain humour in this oneshot? Discuss any two.


End file.
